las_vegas_inspired_minecraft_mapfandomcom-20200213-history
Luxor Resort
The Luxor Resort & Casino is a hotel, casino, and entertainment complex on the Las Vegas Strip. It was the first hotel to open on the map in December 2012. It is the largest hotel on the map, with 146 rooms and suites. In 2013, the Luxor opened a new guest tower, and was the tallest building in Las Vegas (excluding the Stratosphere Observation Tower) until the construction of the Grand Hyatt Resort & Casino in July 2016. The pyramid is home to the casino, lobby, and shopping center. Most of the hotel's guest rooms are located in three separate towers. In August 2018, two of the resort's guest towers closed and were separated from the main Luxor casino to become the new Omni Hotel & Spa. In October 2018, the month that project was supposed to open, plans emerged to change it into The Grove Hotel & Casino, which opened on December 17th, 2018. The Luxor Theater is currently home to Ka by Cirque Du Soleil. It has also been home to The World, and The Beatles Love. The Luxor is in the middle of its fourth resort-wide renovation, bringing a major upgrade to all the guestrooms and suites in the Qena, Nyl, and Damietta Towers, as well as the Pyramid. The upgrade will also bring changes to the casino, and public walkways. The renovation project is set to complete in January 2019. History The Luxor is the very beginning of the Las Vegas Map forming. It opened in December 2012, and shortly afterward influenced new construction around it, like the Stratosphere Hotel & Casino next door. At that point it was decided to make the map a Las Vegas replica. A new 10-story guest tower was added to the resort in 2013, and at the time was the tallest hotel tower on the map. In December 2013, another guest tower was built, and was set to open on New Years Eve. In 2015, the Luxor went through its first major renovation. It included the lobby, casino, and all the guest rooms. The renovations continued into 2016. At the same time, the Luxor opened another 8-story guest tower on New Years Eve 2015 (going into 2016). Between late 2017 and early 2018, the interior of the pyramid was redeveloped, including newly built guestrooms, a new shopping center, and a minor casino renovation. The Luxor has received multiple renovations over time, including renovations in 2015, late 2016, 2017, and the latest in 2018. In late September 2018, progress began to completely gut the entire Qena Tower and re-furbish all the guestrooms, corridors, and artwork, and completed on November 6th, 2018. The Nyl and Damietta Towers have also been renovated. The Pyramid is also planning renovations and all the guestrooms in the casino are set to complete on January 20th, 2019. The Luxor was originally home to over 200 guestrooms until August 2018, when a third of the resort was set to become the Omni Hotel & Spa. That project was later changed to The Grove Hotel & Casino, which broke ground on October 18th, 2018 and opened on December 17th, 2018 after redevelopment progress. Setup of Hotel The hotel has seen multiple expansions over time. The pyramid is the main center of the hotel, with the front desk, casino, main entrance, and shopping center. The pyramid is the first structure to be built with an atrium looking in onto public areas. Outside the main pyramid, there are three guest towers which house most of the rooms in the resort. Before August 2018, the Luxor originally had five guest towers outside the pyramid until the project for The Grove Hotel & Casino took over the two guest towers at the northeast edge of the property. The Luxor is adjacent to The Grove via interior walkways.